The present disclosure relates generally to surgery and the placement of sutures, and more particularly, to devices and methods for the suture repair of tissue.
Surgical closure techniques using a needle to pass a suture is one approach to tissue repair. Maintaining the needle within the device that is used to deploy the needle through the tissue can present challenges.